Blue Eyes though the Mist
by Bellebelle3
Summary: Kisara is a beautiful temple dancer. Ryou is her sweetheart. Seto is a mysterious presence that haunts Kisara. Has some POTO themes. Please RR. Don't own Yugioh.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Kisara is a beautiful dancer in a temple. Ryou is her sweet heart from childhood. Seto, a mysterious presence that stalks Kisara. Has some PTO themes. Don't own Yugioh. Please R/R.

Blue eyes though the mist:

Kisara swirled around, getting ready for her big finish. Scores of laughing faces surrounded her, as her movements became more graphic, more prosperous as she leapt to her final twirl. Her eyes caught Ryou's, who waved in her direction. He could hardly believe that this girl….this beautiful, gentle girl was going to be his in no less then 2 months.

Kisara felt truly at home in these well furnished walls. The room was hung with beautiful tapestries, rugs from the very ends of eastern Asia itself. Woven by hand, it was certainly a mind boggling thought that the hands of man could create such master pieces.

Kisara's eyes travelled to the detailed paintings, her eyes coming to rest on what seemed a human figure on a balcony nearby

Blue eyes, cold and dangerous, appeared to have focused on her. They seemed to take her out of her body, so that she was dancing in the very heavens themselves. The figure beckoned to her, and she felt a part of her very soul fly into his arms.

Ryou heard a sharp intake of breath of the crowd, as Kisara paused, her arms lifted in mid air. She opened her mouth to speak….then she collapsed.

BB3: This isn't the best I can do because its late, and I'm tired. I'm feeling a bit down because I was flamed for a fic I just posted today. Still, happy thoughts. Please R/R. Also, I know its short.

Cat: Do it for her this once….It'll cheer her up no end.


	2. Him

Second instalment of "Blue Eyes Though The Mist." Don't own Yugioh or themes of Phantom of the Opera. They all belong to guys in tuxedos.

Chapter 2:

The chattering of voices in the hall started to buzz like a angry bee. Kisara was lifted into the arms of one of the young soldiers. Ryou approached his unconscious wife to be, while accidentally eavesdropping on some of the crowds conversations.

"The girls cursed, I tell ya. Once he gets hold of one he likes, he never lets them go…."

"Always was a pretty one, that girl. He likes them pretty. Remember what happened all those years ago. She now belongs to him…..he'll make sure of that….."

The tone in their voices filled Ryou with deep dread and forbidding. Was someone trying to take away Kisara? And who was this mysterious presence dubbed as "him"……?

"RyouSama," a young girls voice cut into his thoughts. "Eh, yes Mana?" To his shock, the girl looked like she was going to burst into tears. "IsisSama wishes to have a word…."

Isis was a kind woman. Her eyes bore the wisdom of many years, the laughter lines on her face showing the woman's natural ability to charm. She was respected by all the girls, even the unruly ones, for she could certainly outwit them by far. However, when Ryou went to talk to Isis, he noticed that her eyes held no jest, and her face was hard and solemn.

Kisara lay on a bed near her, her silver hair spread out on the mattress. She was silently breathing; the gentle movement of her middle indicating that she was still alive. Isis looked, just like Mana had, on the verge of tears.

"My poor boy," she wept as Ryou came near to her, "Oh you poor, poor boy."

"What has happened?" begged Ryou. "Outside…the people were discussing a….a thing…" Isis stopped him by holding up a shaking hand. "My dear boy, we never talk of such evils. But now, I fear we must."

BB3: Short, I know. Next chappie we found out who this mysterious presence is. And we'll have some freaky moments with Seto+Kisara. You can post in who you want Kisara to end up with. I think I'm the first fic to ever have RyouKisara. Please R/R.

Cat: Or set fire to her Elvis collection.

BB3: I don't like Elvis, you bloody feline…..


	3. The Old Woman's secret

Third instalment of "Blue eyes through the Mist." Don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 3: The Old Woman's secret

Ryou paused, before falling to his knees in front of Isis. "Please!" he begged, his hands clasped over the elderly woman's, "Please save Kisara from the evil that has befallen her." Isis held a shaking hand over her face, unable to look Ryou in the eye.

"Alright," she whispered, "But you, young Man must never reveal "his" secrets to anyone, and must promise to take them to your grave." In the candlelight, Isis's face was wrinkled, despite it had once been beautiful and proud, and to have to pass on such a burden to such a nice young man wearied her, making her look older still.

"His name is Seto. He once was a mighty sorcerer, gifted in the ways of black magic and illusion. But one day, he was walking in the temple, when his eyes fell upon a beautiful yet extremely pale dancer who could dance like an angel. He fell in love with her at first sight, and that night called her to his rooms."

Isis paused, surveying Ryou. He watched her, his brown eyes captivated by her story. Isis sighed, and continued.

"The girl was such in awe of him. She had no idea about the deep feelings that he had for her. Soon, her meetings with him increased until she was scarcely seen at all. She became withdrawn, fidgety when she was not around him. A rumour was flying around the Palace, about how he had bewitched her."

"One day, Seto found that his beautiful dancer had not returned to him. He searched day and night, and finally stumbled into the reeds of the Nile. And there he found her, the moonlight shining on her face, calm with rest. Too calm. The girl was dead. She had been murdered. Or some say it is murder. Other says it was natural causes."

Isis glanced at Ryou, who looked ill.

"Seto was heartbroken. He vanished from that day on. The last anyone saw of him was in the palace gardens, weeping for the young girl. Calling her name. Kisara! Kisara…."

Ryou leapt up. "Kisara? But that is…." Isis silenced him. "Yes," she cried, her face downcast. "Kisara is the recreation of his lover, or so he believes. Oh woe is the darkness of broken hearts!"

Isis uttered a heartbroken cry, before getting to her feet and still sobbing, whispered:

"And I know….I knew his mother. She told me the story, and then died soon after. The world has been waiting for Kisara's return. But when he finds out she is with another…his cries will be more terrible then ever before!"

At that moment, the old woman collapsed into the chair.

BB3; The chappies are getting longer! I'm going to have a Seto+ Kisara bit next chapter. Please R/R!

Cat: Or set fire to your local library….


	4. Sway with Me

The fourth instalment of "Blue Eyes Through the Mist." Now things are getting even freakier! This has slight suggestive themes…..he he he.

Please R/R!

Sway with me:

In the dark room at the back of the temple, a pale faced, silver haired girl slumbered alone. Ryou had been called to bed by Isis, who was worried about him. He alone had never left Kisara's side. But now the sun had set, Ryou was sleeping in his room, Isis was sorting out the clothes for the next temple dance tomorrow, and Kisara was waking up.

Kisara opened her eyes slowly, the remaining ember of a flame on a melted candle bringing her to her senses. All she could remember were two cold blue eyes, staring at

her from within the murky fog that was her dreams.

"_Kisara…."_

A voice, deep and soothing, beckoned to her through the darkness within the room. Kisara hugged her knees, and cried weakly: "Who are you? Please leave me; you have no purpose to be here. This is my private room, and I will call Isis if you persist."

A laugh echoed around the room, the deep voice responding:_ "Your still have your spirit, my little dancer." _

The darkness appeared to wrap itself around Kisara, binding her to the bed. Darkness flowed around her, and caressed her thighs; it ran invisible fingers though her hair, and gently touched her delicate features. It warped itself around her very mind itself, and searched her memories. Happy childhood fantasies, her first steps, Isis's smiling face, no longer lined when she first saw her dance, her and Ryou's first kiss….

The darkness stiffened, as if taken by surprise. It became more violent then, losing its loving touch. The darkness ascended around her, smothering Kisara, picking out her worst memories….the death of her mother, the shouting crowds, casting rocks down on her pretty head. _"Demon!" Cockroach!" "Servant of Set!"_

"No! Please…stop…." Tears were running down her cheeks, fear in her eyes. The darkness took mercy on Kisara, and started to take the shape of a tall, striking man. His face was hidden, but two cold, sapphire eyes stared into hers. They were so dark, so mysterious. They carried a thousand secrets, and Kisara felt drawn to them in a way. The man approached her, and then ran a finger down her cheek, catching a glistening tear that had escaped her eye.

"_Forgive me."_

The figure bent over her, sweeping his cloak around her, shrouding her from the darkness. He lifted her into his arms, and gently ran his fingers though her hair. The man's hands were skilled, and Kisara felt herself slip more under his spell. Slowly, she began to forget everything. Her memories were trickling out like water caught clumsily in the palm of someone's hand.

"_Kisara….it has been so long. Dance for me, Kisara. Sway for your master."_

Kisara gently began to sway her body, rocking her hips to some odd, but beautiful music that seeped out of the darkness. She felt his hands elope her, placing one hand on her bare stomach; he also tilted back her head with his free hand. "_I will take you away, my little dancer, to places where you have only dreamed."_

Ryou awoke, and felt that something was not right. The house was groaning with an unholy presence, and one thought occurred to him: Seto.

"_Forget him. Come to me, come to your Master." _The dark shadow traced the nape of her neck, and skilfully ran a finger down her thigh. Kisara closed her eyes, ready to completely surrender herself to the darkness.

"KISARA!"

A voice, so similar, yet so far away broke the spell of the Darkness. It expanded, growling at Ryou, flying at him like a mob of angry bees. Then it vanished without a trace.

Kisara fell forward, dazed but quite safe, into the young mans arms.

BB3: And that's the end of my fourth chapter! Please R/R. Post in who you want Kisara to end up with, if you want. Oh, and I am sorry for posting the 2nd chapter twice. Thanks to my reviewer for warning me about this. I worship you!

Cat: No, all you stupid mortals should worship me, and ME ALWAYS! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

BB3: Ok, no more Whiskers for you. Please R/R!

Cat: Or buy me a tin of Whiskers.


	5. In The Dark Arms

This is the fifth instalment of "Blue Eyes Though the Mist." This chapter is dedicated to Aliccia, for she is new to Fanfiction net, and she sent me a lovely E-mail! Thanks peps, and she helped me update so soon.

In the Dark arms:

Ryou felt the heavy weight of Kisara draped around his body. She appeared drugged by some spell, her eyelids were half closed, and she was breathing deeply as if in sleep.

"Kisara!" Ryou shook her, out of fear that she might be stuck in this current state forever.

Kisara's eyes snapped open, and she stared with fright into the eyes of her lover.

"Ryou! I…was…so…" her voice trailed off as she burst into tears, as Ryou embraced her. The shock of what had happened, along with the horror that she had been so entranced, still heaved her heart, and she needed comfort.

The creaking of the old oak door made Ryou look up. Isis was watching the two of them, shaking her head sadly. Beckoning to Ryou to lead the weeping Kisara to her room, Isis exited to meet Ryou in her private domain.

Ryou paced the floor, fearing for his love, not to mention his own sanity. Isis glanced at him, before sinking into an old wooden chair that had seen better days.

"Kisara is starting to fall into his grasp. This is their first meeting, so hopefully we can provoke Kisara to forget about him." Isis hooked a white lock behind her ear.

"This, of course would just make him angrier."

"But Isis, I want to stop him _now!" _Ryou thumped his fist down on the table, making a small clay cup topple. "When I opened the door, the whole room was in blackness. I saw Kisara dancing, and then I saw that _thing._ It was behind her, lulling her into a false sense of security. I wish to find this thing and kill it! But where do I start?"

In the cool moonlight, Isis looked up. Her face had taken up a type of transformatoin,her eyes were hard, her lips prused together,her face stern. "You need rest. Yes, there is a way, but it is far too horrible to talk about. Get rest, and let us not speak of this again."

With that she swept out of the room, ignoring poor Ryou who was trying to make sense of her sudden change in attitude.

Kisara rolled over in her sleep, tormented by dreams and images.

"_Kisara….."_

_The outline of Seto beckoned to her, smiling at her from the darkness._

"_The light is so cold, Kisara. The dark is warm, my arms are warm. Your Masters arms are warm, soothing and safe….."_

_Kisara felt her feet move, but she couldn't fight it. She wanted to go to Seto, and her voice spoke:_

"_Yes, Master."_

_The longing in her heart to go back into the light diminished, as she felt Seto's arms enclose around her._

"_You are in the Dark arms now, my little dancer."_

BB3: And it gets weirder. Thanks Aliccia! Please R/R, Peps!

Cat: And I would really like it if all of you would buy me a tin of whiskers….


	6. Vivian's Wrath

I wanted to add a Carlotta character, but I just couldn't think of someone in Yugioh who was vain and annoying enough. I was even considering doing an OC, but then it hit me…

Vivian! That total stuck up little brat is now cast as Carlotta! YAY! Anyway, I think this fic needs some light relief. So, let's add some funny minor characters!

Vivian's wrath:

Vivian combed her hair though that silky mane of hers. She blinked her long eyelashes, and pouted in the mirror. She was going to be terrific tonight, she just knew it. Maybe the fainting of Ryou's little whore might turn his attention to her for a change.

Vivian was extremely beautiful. This was a well known fact. But unfortunately, she was vain, spiteful, not to mention an unstoppable vixen when it came to men. She was as fake as the fool's gold that lurked in the desert sands, and as sharp tongued as a viper.

And she had her sights set…on Ryou. As for Kisara, Vivian had a deep jealousy towards that girl, along with a permanent grudge. She set out to upset her, doing small things like stealing her hairbrush, then explaining what a careless Jackal the girl was. Vivian also spread rumours, twisting things and then spitting them out like poison.

She was in constant rivalry with Kisara, for she too was a leading dancer, and was not happy with the attention that this silver haired, pale faced girl was getting.

Outside the stony hearted diva's bedroom, a shadow flickered past. A whirl of red hurled past her window, as purple eyes hardened as they fell on the figure of that wretched young woman, still adapt in her thoughts.

Vivian blinked as she swept around, because she was sure that she could hear the wind picking up. Somewhere, a wolf howled and the door of her bedroom creaked open.

Vivian shook her head and turned to pluck the hairs from her hairbrush. She was plotting to play a cruel trick on that gentle girl; she just needed a good enough plan.

As she turned to face her mirror, she paused and stared in horror. The entire mirror had clouded over, as is there was a deep fog in the room. Then, two eyes that shone like sapphires, but where so hard and cold, peered at Vivian from within the glass.

The wretched girl toppled from her chair and crawled away from her dressing table, unable to draw her eyes away from that icy stare. Long, dark tentacles of darkness merged from the mirror, slivering across the floor, as if to reach that girl.

Bakura the King of Thief had come to rob some booty from the temple, but all those plans were forgotten as he watched though the window in awe. Though the glass, Vivian was screaming, as if trying to wrench some invisible arms from her body. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, as she gaped like a goldfish before slumping to the ground.

Bakura could swear that he saw a flash of sapphire eyes and a face smirking in triumph in the mirror, but when he looked again, the room was empty and dark, with nothing but the scarcely breathing Vivian left to tell the tale.

Cat: That was light relief? What's Bakura got to do with it?

BB3: A lot. Please R/R! Muhahahahahaha…the plot thickens.

Cat: Oh Ra.


	7. Engulfment of Darkness

Chapter 7 OF Blue eyes though the mist. Please R/R!

Engulfment of darkness:

"Did you hear what happened?" gasped Anzu, running a brush though her brown locks. "To think that they found Vivian screaming last night, yelling that a huge Jackal was after her…."

Mana paused, her brush frozen in mid comb. "What about Kisara?" she asked, spinning around to look at her friend. "What about her?" blinked Anzu.

"Ryou is heart broken," sighed Mana, turning back to her mirror. "Kisara is worsening. She's paler then ever before, and Isis does not think she is drinking her medicine."

Meanwhile, a shadow flittered by the girls dressing room, and a cloaked man leant against the door, a smirk playing around his lips when he heard Kisara's name being mentioned.

"They think," whispered Mana, dropping her voice so that only Anzu could hear, "that she is cursed…by the nameless one. The ghost who is said to haunt these very walls…"

"Nonsense," yapped a high pitched voice behind them. Rebecca flicked her blonde hair out of her eyes, and cast a sceptic glare upon Mana. "Hocus Pocus, that's all it is."

Mai, Rebecca's older sister, waltzed in suddenly. A shadow drew back from the now open door, and Mana glanced at it in interest.

"Becky's right for once in her life. Anzu, get a grip. As for Mana…" as Mai turned around to address the young girl, she was nowhere to be seen.

Mana crept along the courtyard, the setting sun casting long shadows across the sand. They reminded her of spiders, and she shuddered. The figure she was following disappeared down an old alleyway, and she caught the swift movement with her clever eyes. She slowly edged her way to the alley, ignoring that the sun had completely set, and that she was alone following a strange man in the back of a darkened alleyway.

As she turned the corner, she gasped. At the end of the alley was a run down old shack that had been abandoned for years. Many rumours flittered about concerning that place, and the least Mana wanted to do was approach it. But she was a curious girl, and before she knew it her legs were moving of their accord to the empty, creepy shack.

Her hand grasped the handle, and as soon as Mana had given it a small tug, the door creaked open, clothing her in dust and cobwebs, along with other nastiness.

Stairs led down, down, down into some darkness where light had never touched its cloak. Taking a deep breath, Mana placed her foot carefully on the crumbling staircase, her foot steps echoing eerily against the stone walls.

After the dreaded detour down the steps, Mana took a step forward…and fell.

Down deep into a more threatening darkness, did poor Mana fall. She tore her dress as she toppled, and cold liquid engulfed her.

Shakily getting to her feet, the water came up to her waist, and was icily cold. The dark figure was watching her, his lip curling in distaste. So little Mana had followed him. Now, he wanted to play, and she was his perfect target.

"_Would you like to play a game, little girl?_" he whispered, causing Mana to look up and try in vain to find the source of that voice. "I-I'm sorry!" cried Mana, "I was just curious…I never meant to offend."

The voice came again, gentler and sweeter this time, but dripping with false innocence: _"Poor child…you must be tired after your little adventure…"_

Mana nodded in relief, glad to know that this voice had some dose of humanity.

The voice came again, no gentle tone, just a cold, hard teasing voice:

"_You need to sleep then!"_

Music began to seep out of the darkness, slow, haunting, enchanting music, the type that could have lolled a loin to sleep. Mana's eyes grew wide when she realised what his motive was. She tired to speak, but her eyelids started to droop. Her shoulders slumped as an odd mist surrounded her, lifting her body like a rag doll. It seemed to chain her up, as a dark figure approached her.

Mana gasped despite her state at the pure beauty of this terrible and powerful being. Moonlight from a crack in the ceiling cast half his face with white light. He had a long, delicate nose, a full mouth that was pulled back into a smirk, a long face with a proud jaw, but nothing could match up to that man or thing's eyes.

They were not human. They were the most beautiful, but frightening eyes that Mana had ever laid eyes on. They were blue, a beautiful sapphire blue, brighter then the sun, yet darker then the night.

With one perfectly unflawed hand he grasped her jaw, and forced her to look in to those haunting eyes of his. "_She's mine,"_ he hissed, as Mana sunk into nothingness…..

BB3: Please R/R! Sorry about the crappy beginning.

Cat: BUT ALL OF IT WAS CRAPPY!


	8. A kiss under the moonlight

Ok, chapter seven of "Blue eyes though the mist" is here! Dang, I'm so stupid! Please forgive the very looooooooooooooooooonnnnnnng update. After facing a severe writers block, this fic is now back on track! Hooray for me! Ok, on with the fic….

A kiss under the moonlight:

The chambers of the royal place were warped in a dreary silence. Nothing could be heard; even the soft scratching of the mice in the Palace kitchen seemed to mingle with the darkness. As the night reached its peak, a small, white figure shrouded in a white shawl stepped out into the moonlight.

Kisara's azure eyes turned to face the full moon, shimmering with all its glory. It gave her a sense of peace to look upon that great, silvery orb…like a smiling goddess who did not care about her skin, hair or eyes.

Soft, echoing footsteps behind her caused Kisara to stiffen. But as she glanced round, she saw that it was only Ryou, her darling friend. Smiling, he took her hand and raised it to his lips. "I always know where to find you, Kisara," he whispered, a small smile tugging at his lips. "On nights like these, you always stand outside and compliant the moon. Why is that?"

Kisara's eyes once again turned to the luminous orb. "I feel like the moon and I are alike," Kisara whispered dreamily. "The moon is so pale, so perfect in her appearance. The people of Egypt accept her; love her for her beauty and grace. That is where we are not alike, Ryou. I am like the moon….my skin so pale and out of place. Yet people hate me for it. I always, ever since I was a child, loved the moon. My mother used to tell me….that one day, if that day ever came, the goddess in the moon would sweep me up and take me away from the cruelties of the world…."

Tears slowly began to build up in Kisara;s eyes as she remembered her Mother, who had been flogged to death by slave traders who had hated the young woman and her daughter. That was when Ryou had found her, staring though the bars of her prison, at the giant, shimmering moon.

Ryou was no longer smiling, but his brown eyes softened as he gentle touched her face, turning her face away from the moon. "Ryou…." The breath caught in her throat when she felt a pale, slim finger on her lips. Softly, Ryou sild his arm around his waist as he pulled her closer to him. Placing her arms around his neck, she drew closer to him, in silence. He ran a finger though her beautiful, silver hair before placing his lips on hers, his arms tightening around her waist as he deepened the kiss.

Nearby, dark, stone cold blue eyes glared at the boy with deepest loathing.

"_So…he wishes to tangle with the heart of my little dancer? We shall see, boy. I am going to make you have my blessing…in your grave."_

Next chappie, "The accident" is going to be a very famous scene. I bet you can all guess what that one is! (Sorry about the short chapters, but this is the style I'm going to be using in this fic. Next chappie is much more longer….)

Please R/R!

Cat: Talk about a blinking long update….go, and set fire to her fic with your evil flaming! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
